A Wish upon those Eyes of Green
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the Sakura-multi story :)**

 **This whole 'Wish' concept is an idea from the character** **Alluka Zoldyck from HunterxHunter. However, we're just using the basic idea, and things may be different** **in the future.**

 **However, at this moment in time, we have no real plan or idea on where this is going to go...so...yeah...**

 **Read and Review!**

 _ **Chapter ONE**_

Uchiha Madara crashed through the compound gates, his brother, Uchiha Izuna cradled gently in his arms.

Izuna had been unconscious half the time they were traveling back, the wound Senju Tobirama had inflicted on him bleeding his life out.

"Madara-sama!" An Uchiha came running over, having noticed their clan head's return. He was soon surrounded by a countless number of Uchiha's.

Madara ignored all of them, rushing towards the where the medic-nin were stationed. He explained the situation as quickly as he could to one of the most skilled medic's in the whole of the clan, Uchiha Itsuki, and his brother was taken from his arms. He was ushered away so that the medics could work on him.

Holding down his panic, Madara squared his shoulders and cleared his face before stepping out to face the worried faces of the Uchiha waiting outside.

"What happened, Madara-sama?" One of them asked.

Madara pushed away the picture of Tobirama's Hiraishingiri slashing through Izuna, who had undoubtedly seen the technique coming, but was unable to dodge it.

Even at the young age of twenty two, he was the clan head. If he lost his composure, his clansmen would no doubt go into panic.

* * *

The next day slowly approached. Madara was tired after everything that had happened, but found himself unable to sleep. He paced around his room, stopping once in awhile to collect his thoughts before he repeated the action.

He knew sleep was essential in order to keep fighting the war tomorrow but he could not, not when he feared the flashbacks of the younger Senju brother running his brother through with his Hiraishingiri.

Just as the sun had begun to rise, he felt Itsuki's chakra signature approach his location. Madara took a second to clear his expression before summoning him in.

* * *

"It's a fatal wound, Madara-sama. We have done everything we can." Itsuki's voice was as emotionless as he delivered the news he had no doubt delivered to a countless number of clansmen.

Madara pushed down his own panic and the fear welling up within him. He knew that Hashirama could heal Izuna, but he just couldn't trust the Senju. Besides, what would his brother say if he ever found out?

However, there was still a way to fix Izuna.

* * *

After visiting his brother, Madara excused himself.

The morning he had spent in vain and deep in thought had been instantly washed to nothing at the sight of his brother lying lifelessly on the sheets. He woudl not leave his brother to die, not if he could help it.

Madara approached one of the most oldest structures in the whole of the Uchiha compound and nodded at the single guard stationed there. The guard stepped to the side with a bow and Madara swept past him. The doors to the building seemed to open on their own and Madara stepped right through.

The moment the doors had closed, candles flared to life one by one, lighting a path down a set of stairs. Madara paused at the top before he slowly made his way down.

At the bottom, he found himself standing in front of a huge door with no handle. He pressed both his hands onto its cold, metal surface and ran his chakra through. He felt the door shake as the bolts inside undid themselves one by one. Once the door was unlocked, it automatically opened, revealing a brightly lit room.

"Madara-nii-sama!"

Madara felt his cold expression melt away. A girl a few years younger than him darted up to him. Her pink hair flew behind her, caught up in an non existing wind. Her piercing emerald green eyes glowed even in the bright light.

Madara smiled and soon felt her wrapping her arms around his torso. Slowly, he reached up and slowly ruffled her hair. "Hello, Sakura."

"Madara-nii-sama." She repeated. The girl snuggled into his chest a little more before pulling back slowly. Without letting go, she looked up at him.

"Why're you here, Madara-nii-sama? Where's Izuna-nii-sama?"

Madara flinched just a little, but the girl caught him.

"What happened?" She asked. When Madara tensed even more, she frowned just a little. Her eyes flashed. "I want the truth, nii-sama."

"The war." Madara said, unable to stop himself. "Izuna was injured." He bit down on his tongue and pulled back just a little. "Don't do that." Images of Izuna's wound flashed before his eyes and he quickly pushed them away.

Sakura pouted. "Sorry."

Madara sighed, then remembered why he had come here. "Can you heal him?"

Sakura's eyes brightened for a second, before she frowned. "It's bad?"

Madara nodded faintly. "Very."

"Mkay." Sakura pulled away and twirled around. "Can I-"

"Izuna will be brought here." Madara interrupted. When Sakura opened her mouth to argue, he cut her off. "Sakura."

The girl blinked, before slouching just a little. "Kay."

Madara sighed faintly. "Once it's over." He promised gently. "Once everything is over, you can go out."

* * *

Izuna was carried in by Madara the next day. Even though he was barely conscious, the short journey seemed to tire Izuna out, for he looked even paler than before. Itsuki and a few of his best medics had had to stabilize him but his wound had already started to bleed again.

Sakura calmly watched as the medics ran around. A clean cloth was laid down on the ground and Madara gently placed his brother on top of it.

"Itsuki?"

The Uchiha turned away from the Uchiha clan head and turned to the girl tugging on his sleeve. "Yes, Sakura-sama?" He asked, feeling just a little unnerved by the way she stared unblinkingly at him.

"Is Izuna-nii-sama dying?" She asked.

Itzuki glanced worriedly in Madara's direction before slowly nodding. "Yes." He tried to smile. "Unless you save him."

Sakura's eyes brightened and she nodded. "Course!" She then turned and skipped over to Madara's side.

The existence of Uchiha Sakura had been the most guarded clan secret. Her power, her gift, was a curse and a blessing at the same time and that made her dangerous.

Sakura planted herself gracefully beside Madara. She was, after all, the younger sister of the Uchiha clan head.

"Can you heal him?" Madara asked.

Sakura placed a hand on her chin, and something about her changed. **"Of course we can."**

Madara flinched a little.

 **"Just give us the order, Madara-nii-sama."** Sakura tilted her head back and looked at him upside down. **"Or would you rather make this a wish?"**

Madara shook his head. "Heal Izuna, Sakura." He said firmly.

A sudden pressure weighed down on them. Chakra flared to life from within the girl, the sheer amount of is forcing several of the medic nin to the ground.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, her green eyes glowing more eerily than usual.

A bright glow appeared by Sakura's hands, which had been placed gently over Izuna's wound. It kept growing, until it was so bright that everyone had to look away, and by the time they had turned back, the wound on Izuna's chest had vanished without a trace.

Madara shot forward, hovering over Izuna's form just as the younger brother slowly opened his eyes. "Izuna..."

Izun linked a few times, squinting. "Brother..." He murmured. He glanced up at the flash of pink at the corner of his eyes. "Sakura."

Sakura grinned. "I healed you." She told him proudly.

Izuna's eyes widened a little, before he closed them again, too tired to keep them open.

"I'm tired." Sakura murmured suddenly. "I wanna..."

"Sleep, Sakura." Madara said softly. "You did well."

Sakura smiled brightly, and Madara caught her gently as she fell to her side.

* * *

Sakura had been born as the younger twin sister of Uchiha Hoori, who was the fourth youngest brother of the eldest, Madara and the second, Izuna.

Though she had been a girl, she was still a child of head of the Uchiha clan and she had been required to join in on the training sessions. However, she was rarely sent out in battle parties and instead, she often helped out at the medic bases.

She had first shown signs of her gift at the age of five, when their cousin, Uchiha Tsukasa, had lost a limb during battle, the injury so great that he had had to give up on being a shinobi.

To make matters worse, infection had set in on the wound and everyone had thought that his death would be a matter of time.

Then, just one day, a medic sent to check on Tsukasa had come back with wide eyes, and he claimed that all signs of infection had vanished.

That was a day after Madara had caught Izuna running out of the medic tent Tsukasa was resting in with Sakura in his arms. His eyes were wide and Madara could see his brother's shaking limbs even as he rushed back to the compound where the Uchiha head and his family resided.

Madara had confronted Izuna about this and after constant pressing, the younger had revealed to him how Sakura had healed Tsukasa.

How Sakura had asked three simple things of him, completely irrelevant to their injured brother, and how she had then asked him for a wish. Izuna said that he had asked for Tsukasa to not die, and right after a bright glow and a surge of chakra, Tsukasa's condition had stabilized.

While skeptical, the two decided to keep this a secret, for it would be best to not spread false information. Though Izuna was sure of what he had seen, something like healing a fatal infection was not something so easily done.

Sakura didn't say anything either, and neither of them confronted her about it.

Small but miraculous things had continued happening, but with Madara's influence over the clan, he and Izuna had been able to hold down any rumors that may have been spread. They even managed to keep things from their father's ears.

However, the moment Izuna and Madara had witnessed the full extent of Sakura's mystery power was the moment they had had to acknowledge that there may be more to Sakura's power than just amazing healing powers.

It happened after they received the news of the death of Inari, the third eldest of the siblings. Once the official burial ceremony had been held, Madara had pulled Sakura away from the crowd. She was probably the only person that mattered to him that wouldn't judge him for the moment of weakness he allowed himself.

"Nii-sama, come here." Sakura said. Madara sat down beside Sakura.

"Hug me, nii-sama." Sakura murmured. Without thinking, Madara drew the girl into his arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cry, nii-sama." She said. "I'm the only one here." She ran a hand through his hair.

Madara closed his eyes, finally allowing himself this short moment of emotional freedom as he cried his grief out over his dead younger brother.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of chakra coming from Sakura and he was surrounded by a warm feeling of protection.

"What do you wish for, nii-sama?" Sakura asked.

Wish for...

"Hurts." Madara murmured. "I don't want to hurt."

 **"I shall take that as a wish, Madara-nii-sama."**

That had been the first time the voice had let itself be heard, and on that day, all of Madara's memories on his brother had vanished.

* * *

 **Warning** **: Errors due to the rush in which we wrote this.**

 **So you know the drill.**

 **Please review if you like the idea :)**

* * *

 **We hope you all have a Happy New Year, and that you keep on supporting our stories. May this new year be better than the last (Regardless for what it was like. If you got a Nokia as your first mobile phone, you could hope for an Sony smartphone this year, right?)**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

At an age younger than most had expected, Madara had taken his place as the head of the Uchiha clan. The previous head, his father, had died in battle and neither Madara nor Izuna had been willing to been willing to make a wish that reversed the laws of life.

By then, they had come to know that Sakura's wishes came with a price.

The miracles that occurred within the clan had been led back to Sakura and Madara had been forced to keep her within the compound for her safety. During a war as harsh as the one they were currently fighting, anyone would do anything for a miracle.

The losses brought by the war was more than anyone had expected it to be. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Madara had lost three of his brothers and a countless number of his clansmen.

He often found himself thinking of the times he had spent with Hashirama as a child, dreaming of peace and time beyond the war.

And one day, when a Senju messenger came under a truce, he had ordered his clansmen to invite him in.

* * *

The war had taken a toll on both clans and though wary, both sides were willing to try and work their way towards a peace treaty.

Madara and Hashirama had agreed to meet at noon the coming full moon to discuss details. They were to each bring a handful of their clansmen, but no weapons were permitted.

Many of the clan members had disagreed to this, not trusting the Senju to keep their word.

In the end, Madara had managed to convince them by stating that he would bring Sakura along. Sakura's power was limitless and her presence alone seemed to reassure the clan. While reluctant, Madara knew he had to take his clansmen into consideration.

* * *

The treaty talk was an important event, but Madara knew that Sakura was the one looking forward to it the most. The Uchiha head didn't like the idea of Sakura's first outing to be on such an important day but was reassured by the fact that it might be safer when there were members from two of the most renowned clans keeping a look out.

Sakura understood the importance of the coming meeting and she understood that she was being brought along, albeit reluctantly, as a safety measure.

However, not even that could dampen her happiness; it was her first time outside in ages!

The moment she stepped out of the house dubbed her room, Madara and Izuna on either side of her, Sakura was greeted with the sight of a countless number of Uchiha shinobi standing on either side of the path leading towards the gates, bowing.

Sakura breathed in deeply, knowing that the air wasn't any different, but it felt as though it was anyways.

Her body still wasn't used moving around a lot and she wondered how far she could travel before she became tired. Madara had put this into consideration, and that was probably why they were leaving hours before the allocated time.

Being early was okay, but being late was unacceptable.

By the time they step out of the compound, Sakura felt like her body was slowly waking up. Though her stamina levels were nowhere near what it had been before, when she ran around gathering medical herbs, but her body was automatically falling into a pattern.

She knew her both her brothers were concerned but she would not let any of this dampen her first outing in years.

* * *

As expected, they arrived at the allocated grounds early.

Sakura instantly asked if she could explore, and with some help from Izuna, Madara finally relented.

"Be back before the meeting starts. Do not wander too far. There will be shinobi from both the Uchiha and the Senju around, but there may be other dangers lurking." Madara warned.

"And if something like a Senju does jump you and attack you, scream then wish it into a squirrel, or something." Izuna added.

Madara frowned at his brother, and the younger raised his hands in surrender. Sighing, Madara turned back to Sakura. "Do you understand?" He asked.

Sakura nodded happily and held out her hand.

Madara's stern expression melted away into a faint, gentle smile and he hooked his pinky with hers.

Beside them, Izuna sighed dramatically and shook his head in mock disappointment. "How about me, Kura-chan?"

Sakura offered him her pinky too, and he shook it.

Madara grunted. "At least the 'scream' part is reasonable." He admitted. "Accept a wish, Sakura."

 **"You could just give an order, Madara-nii-sama."**

Madara grunted softly. "I will never order Sakura to do something, not if I can help it."

 **"Fair enough."** Inner chuckled softly. **"I guess I'll ask for three strands of hair from three different Uchiha."** She said. **"The previous wish doesn't cost much."**

Madara was quick to do Inner's bidding.

 **"And your wish?"**

"Keep Sakura safe." Madara had some to know that this wish business all came down to wording. How he worded a wish could bring major changes to how things were executed.

Sakura made a 'poof' gesture with her hands, and her chakra signature vanished completely.

Izuna scowled a little, probably remembering the time he had seen a few of his older cousins using chakra detection in a game of hide and seek against a few of the younger Uchiha, only to find out that something he had said prior to the game had triggered a wish on Sakura's part. Izuna had spent the whole day searching for Sakura, and was very upset when she revealed that she had been tailing him the whole time after she had hidden her chakra signature.

In his defense, he was still a young kid.

 **"Precautions will be taken, of course."** Inner laughed. **"You have nothing to worry about."**

And just like that, Inner went back to being dormant and Sakura smiled happily. "I will be back shortly." She said, before she darted off into the trees.

* * *

Unlike his brother, Senju Tobirama wasn't a hundred percent sure about this treaty with the Uchiha.

He too, wanted the war to end, but his brother wasn't always known for thinking ahead. That was his job.

He had been scouting ahead to make sure that the Uchiha had upheld their side of the deal. He hadn't sensed anyone extra, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He felt his brother's chakra signature begin to move and sighed.

What part of 'Wait until I return' did he not understand?

He noted that his brother had entered the meeting clearing and decided to head back, when something flashed at the corner of his vision. It was a young girl, looking around sixteen, with bright pink hair, crouched in the shadow of a tree.

Tobirama instantly recognized that stance.

He had been fighting the users of the same stance for the past few years.

And thanks to his sensory abilities, it was close to impossible for anyone to sneak around without him nothing anyways, and that gave him another reason to be wary, because he had not sensed the girl's chakra.

Even now, with her standing only a few feet away from him, he couldn't sensed her. Had he not been staring at her, he probably wouldn't have noticed her.

* * *

Sakura decided that the feeling of grass and dirt was wonderful under her bare feet. She was sure that Madara wouldn't appreciate her tracking mud into the compound, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Sakura twirled around a little, her eyes landing on a patch of wildflowers growing at the root of a tree. She darted over and crouched down, eye wide and glowing.

 **'The meeting will start soon.'** Her Inner said. **'We should head back.'**

Sakura nodded, albeit slightly disappointedly, and got to her feet.

She began walking slowly towards the location her Inner was pointing out to her.

'You think we can surprise them?' Sakura asked.

She sensed her Inner shrug. **'Maybe. We can try.'**

Sakura lowered herself into a crouch, remembering all the lessons on sneaking around.

She had only taken a few steps when her Inner gave a sharp jerk. **'Someone's coming-'**

Suddenly, she felt a slight change in the air flow, and whipped around. She caught a flash of white, before something large and heavy barreled into her. She felt something snatch her wrists and spin her around and she landed heavily on her stomach, her arms twisted painfully behind her.

Her small cry of pain was muffled by a mouthful of grass. Sakura could feel someone's breath hit the back of her neck.

"Who are you?" A deep voice growled out.

Sakura didn't reply. She began struggling, careful not to dislocate her shoulder. Memories of training during her younger days slowly came back to her. However, her attacker didn't seem to be a nobody. He must have sensed the slight tense of her muscles, for his grip tightened.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The voice became even deeper, and Sakura sensed the threat behind his tone.

She let out a pained, fearful whimper and softly called out to her Inner.

* * *

Tobirama didn't loosen his grasp even when the girl stopped struggling. He could tell that she wasn't some civilian, for he could tell that she had a built up tolerance against pain.

Also, though too late, she had sensed him just before he had caught her.

He pulled out a kunai and swiftly brought it down, and buried it in the ground next to the girl's face. A small cut appeared on her cheek, not too deep, but enough to draw a little blood. The possibility that she could be a danger to his brother and head of clan allowed him to push away anything he might have felt when the girl whimpered in pain.

"Who are you?" He repeated a third time. "Are you with the Uchiha?"

Suddenly, the girl went limp and Tobirama tensed, knowing that this was a well used tactic to make the opponent relax and catch them off guard.

 **"Can you not see you are hurting her?** **"**

Tobirama tensed at the unexpectedly mocking voice, so unlike the girl's soft appearance.

 _"Let go of me."_

The words were so quiet, barely a whisper, but Tobirama heard it clearly. One second, he had the girl pinned to the ground, and in the next, he was being flung backwards. He crashed into a tree with enough force to leave a crater, and he slid to the floor, where he sat for a few seconds, shocked.

He noticed the girl scramble to her feet and dart off into the trees.

A split second later, he realized the direction which she was heading towards. He had no idea what had happened, but he shook his head and forced himself to his feet.

* * *

 **So, here's chapter two!**

 **It was slightly rushed, so please ignore any errors, unless it's so bad you can't tell what we're trying to say...**

 **The Shika x Sakura fic is now up! If you haven't yet, please check it out!**

 **The Beauty of Life:**

 **Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked, where she is the only survivor and is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to fit in and understand the value of life and the beauty in living, instead of simply surviving.**

* * *

 _ **Darque: Right now, I'm supposed to be revising for my mock exams. It started on Monday and it's going to last for two weeks.**_

 **Raven: I see...'supposed to be'. How much _have_ you revised?**

 _ **Darque: Not much.**_

 **Raven: Not much?**

 _ **Darque:...Fine...Not at all.**_

 **Raven: That's better.**

 _ **Darque: Really?**_

 **Raven: Not in that way! Like...I knew you weren't revising, so...yeah...**

 _ **Darque: If you knew, why** **did you** **ask?**_

 **Raven: I was just hoping...**

 _ **Darque: When I said I did, you didn't believe me?**_

 **Raven: I guess it's just a habit...don't worry, I don't expect much.**

 _ **Darque: That makes me feel sad and glad at the same time.**_

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

Tension filled the clearing. Madara eyed Senju Hashirama, but didn't say anything.

The Mokuton user had arrived with his clansmen a moment ago, and now, they were waiting for the return of the Senju scout.

Beside him, Izuna sighed. "He's just scouting, right? How long does it take to scout the area?"

Hashirama chuckled nervously. "Maybe he got lost..." He trailed at the blank looks he received. "Okay...maybe he fell down a rabbit hole, or found a cute squirrel..."

Izuna turned to Madara. "Speaking of cute squirrels, isn't Sakura a little late?"

Madara opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a rustle of a branch. All the shinobi in the vicinity turned towards the sound, lowering into stances.

A blur of pink burst from the trees and instantly, all the Uchiha relaxed.

Hashirama watched on curiously as the blur, who revealed itself to be a girl, threw herself into Madara's arms. Madara caught the girl neatly in his arms and allowed her to hug him. The girl buried her face into Madara's chest and stopped moving.

Izuna instantly activated his Sharingan. The Senju shinobi stiffened, but they don't comment as the Uchiha scanned the trees with his bloodline.

"Sakura...?"

Hashirama's eyes widened at the un-Madara-ly soft tone the Uchiha head spoke in.

Madara pulled back a little and slowly lifted his hand to the girl's face. "You're hurt...What happened?"

"Scary man with white hair!" Sakura blurted out. "He came out of nowhere and grabbed me!"

Hashirama had a bad feeling about this.

Madara probably shared his thoughts, for he stiffened a little. "Where is this...man?"

"Sitting in a crater." Sakura grinned proudly.

Izuna was grinning madly. "I see...I see..."

Madara, on the other hand, didn't look as pleased.

"You didn't kill him, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Just winded, I think."

Madara relaxed, already sensing the younger Senju heading towards them. In the next second, Tobirama appeared next to his brother in a puff of smoke. Sakura gasped and quickly ducked behind Madara.

Tobirama looked at her, then Madara, and finally landed his red gaze on Izuna. He gave the Uchiha an once over, eyes narrowing.

Even if Izuna hadn't died from the attack, he should be no where near as recovered as he was.

In fact, he was sure the injury had been fatal.

Izuna must have sensed the look, for he turned and challengingly met Tobirama's gaze.

Hashirama nervously cleared his throat. "Okay...Now that we're all here, why don't we..." He received a dirty look from Madara and sighed. "Tobi, did you attack the poor girl?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me Tobi." He said, then leaned in a little. "I saw her in the forest, but not even I could sense her chakra. Obviously, I thought she was a spy or something."

Hashirama's eyes widened in horror. "Don't make it a habit to attack girls like that." He said. "You'll never get a girl."

"Yeah!" Sakura called over. She had slipped out from behind Madara and was now standing with her arms crossed beside Izuna.

"Brother..." Tobirama murmured.

Madara cleared his throat. "This is Sakura." He said curtly. "She is..." There was only a brief pause to indicate his unease. "My younger sister."

Hashirama couldn't help the glance he sent towards Tobirama, whoes eyes were wider than usual. Behind them, the Senju shinobi shuffled nervously.

"I...didn't know you had a sister." Hashirama managed to say.

Madara eyed him, unimpressed.

Hashirama cleared his throat. "Anyways, now that we're all here, let's begin."

* * *

After a while of sitting and simply listening to talks about resources and people and statistics and a whole other bunch of boring, complicated things, Sakura was bored out of her mind.

Izuna managed to keep her awake with constant proddings and pokes, but by the time Hashirama suggested a short break, Sakura was ready to fall asleep.

"Madara, can I bring Sakura to stretch her legs?" Izuna murmured.

Madara glanced at the girl, eyes soft. "...Yes. Be careful."

Izuna offered him a mock salute, then scooped Sakrua up into his arms. The pinkette yelped as the ground vanished from underneath her. Izuna held under his arm like a sack of potatoes and jumped up into the trees.

"Izuna!" Sakura let out another squeal and her brother landed, purposely making the branch shake. Leave whirled around them and floated down. "I'm gonna fall!"

Izuna spun around. "I won't drop you." He said. "Promise." He placed her onto the spot next to her and grabbed her around the shoulder, to both hold onto her and to drag her down into a crouch.

He plucked a leaf from a nearby branch and held it out to Sakura. "We're going to play a game." He said.

Sakura's eyes instantly brightened at the mention of a game. Having lived almost ten years within the compound, Sakura hadn't had much time to play with others.

Izuna stretched his arm out and let go of the leaf. The two of them leaned out to watch it fall. The leaf landed on the ground about a meter from Madara.

"Dang." Izuna clicked his tongue. "The aim is to land a leaf on Madara's head, okay?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Izuna handed her a leaf.

* * *

Madara had survived a war not even his own father had lived through. Of course he knew what his silly siblings were up to. However, he decided to entertain them, and stayed rooted to his spot. A leaf, dropped by Izuna, brushed his sleeve before it landed on the ground.

They were getting closer.

He could sense Sakura's annoyance, and held back his amusement from showing on his face as he noted that Izuna had forgotten something pretty important.

His brother had always been pushed around by Sakura's ability.

* * *

Finally, Sakura snapped.

"Order, order." She murmured under her breath.

' **What do you want, kura-chan?'**

Izuna noticed a second too slow. "Wait! Kura, that's cheat-"

"Land a leaf on nii-sama's head."

Madara casually stepped to the side as all the leaves on the tree Sakura and Izuna had been perched on crashed down onto the stop he had previously been occupying.

Sakura had just made things a whole lot more complicated, and Izuna was the cause.

His younger brother was an idiot.

* * *

 **So, here's the new chapter!**

 _ **Darque: So, i jus trealized I have no idea what Izuna's character was like, so he may be SUPER OOC.**_

 **Raven: Marada and Izuna's relationship reminded me a little of itachi and Shisui, I guess.**

 _ **Darque: That was where I was sort of basing it on.**_

 **Raven: Well, I think it's fine. It's a nice kind of relationship, and it's a fanfic...**

 _ **Darque: Meh.**_

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New story thing at the bottom...Also, does anyone remember what day it is today...?**

 _ **Chapter FOUR**_

While curious, Hashirama did not comment on the strange occurrence, probably to be dubbed 'The incident of the falling leaves' after the story spread.

For that, Madara was grateful. With a mental note to throttle his younger brother, he proceeded with the meeting as though nothing strange had occurred.

Their talks continued without much interference. Even Sakura sat still, not fidgeting too much, probably too caught up on the feeling of hope that had began to swarm the air.

Finally, Madara and Hashirama stood up, happiness radiating from them. Hashimara was smiling widely, and while Madara had only a small smirk present on his face, his eyes reflected all the emotions he was feeling. The two of them signed a scroll with their blood, then turned to each other and shook hands.

Sakura got to her feet too, smiling widely. Izuna quickly followed, ruffling her hair.

"Now that this had been dealt with, we must address the issue around new housing." Madara said, eyeing Hashirama. "You mentioned a patch of land..."

Hashirama nodded enthusiastically. "I did. We came across a wide patch of land that seems very suitable for us to build a new home for both our clans. However," He fought to contain his excitement. "For now, we should both return to our respective clans and share the good news."

Madara nodded. "We will send over a messenger soon to inform you of future plans and meetings." He said. "We can arrange a date to inspect our possible future home."

"The war is over?" Sakura asked.

Izuna nodded, eyes soft.

"I can go out again?" She pressed quietly.

Izuna nodded again. "You can. Infact, I'll take you out myself."

Sakura grinned.  
Madara watched the scene from the corner of his eye, gaze soft.

Hashirama nodded happily. "Well, it's been a long day."

The Senju took note of his unworded order and began preparing to leave. Tobirama positioned himself beside his brother, eyeing the Uchiha warily.

While a treaty had been established, it understandable that trusting an enemy you had spent years fight wasn't not something that could be done easily.

Izuna clearly felt the same way, for he often shot Tobirama looks.

"Izuna." Madara's voice cut the younger Uchiha off from his glaring contest.

"Yes, brother?" Izuna asked respectfully, aware that they were still in the company of the Senju. Madara inwardly snorted. Why couldn't he remember this fact before?

"We are leaving. Keep an eye on Sakura." Madara nodded at his sister then straightened. The Uchiha members respectfully nodded their heads.

"Well then, I look forward to hearing from you." Hashirama said.

"Likewise." Madara made a gesture with his hand and the Uchiha began moving into the trees.

Izuna tried to tug Sakura along, but she remained rooted stubbornly in her spot. Izuna followed her gaze, which landed on the Senju brother.

Hashirama felt the look boring into the back of his head and turned around, wondering if this had something to do with the scare Tobirama had given her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and it took Tobirama a moment to realize that she was talking to him. He nodded stiffly, remembering the unseen force that had thrown him off and into a tree.

Sakura hummed. "Okay, then." She offered the Senju head a smile, his brother a wary wave, then finally allowed Izuna to lead her into the trees.

* * *

While Madara reported the happenings of the treaty meeting to the Council, Izuna led Skura to the main house. Sakura felt a familiar tug as she stepped through the doors. Izuna wordlessly led her through the house.

"We kept your room clean." He said quietly.

"Okay." Sakura's feet began to walk a familiar course towards her room, which had been located in between Madara and Izuna's rooms. Before the war, their rooms had been ordered according to age, but now that there were only three of them, they had moved across the corridor to the other side.

The rooms of their dead siblings hadn't been touched.

Sakura moved the door to her room to the side, blinking in the familiar scene. It was a distinct Uchiha room, covered in their clan crest, the uchiwa fan, but Sakura instantly recognized it.

She slowly stepped in but Izuna did not follow, instead choosing to hover uncertainly at the door. He watched wordlessly as Sakura ran a hand over her desk. Finally, she turned around, a small smile on her face. "Do you think Nii-sama will be done for the day?"

Izuna glanced out the window located in Sakura's room. He eyed the sun briefly, then shrugged. "I guess?" He said. "We're planning to eat together today."

Sakura's smile widened. She skipped towards the door and after closing her door, dragged Izuna back towards the living room.

* * *

Madara sent a team of Uchiha shinobi over to the Senju camp with a scroll, suggesting a possible date for a proper meeting. THey returned a day later with a Senju messenger and Madara announced later that day that a team of Uchiha Shinobi and a team of Senju shinobi would go out to explore the land Hashirama had first offered.

Of course, Sakura insisted on going.

She could be as stubborn as any prideful Uchiha, and that was very stubborn. And she had those eyes. The eyes that made you feel like you killed a puppy if you denied.

Of course, Madara flowed like a deck of cards.

The two teams put together by the clans met up at the outer walls of the Senju camp. Stiff greetings were shared and Tobirama did a mental facepalm when Hashirama stormed into the ranks of the Uchiha shinobi, grinning. Said clan members shuffled away uncertainly.

Sakura smiled at the sight of the happy clan head and skipped up to him. "Hello, Hashirama-sama!"

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Hashirama, still smiling, ruffled the girl's hair. "You seem happy today. You're coming with us?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!"

"Kura-chan." Izuna caught up to her. He offered the Senju head a small bow then turned to Sakura. "You heard Madara. He won't slow down if you get tired."

Sakura brought herself up to full height. "I won't." She said firmly.

Izuna sighed. "But that doesn't mean the people having to chance after you won't." He said.

"Then Nii-sama can leave them behind." Sakura said stubbornly.

Izuna threw his hands up into the air. "Yes, yes." He patted Sakura's shoulder. "Stick close to me, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

 **NEW STORIES:**

 **The Core (Sakura x Akatsuki/Sakura x Multi):**

 **The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

 _ **Those who walk the Realms of the dead (Sakura x Multi)**_ :

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts wandering the planes and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

 _ **Also, Happy Birthday to us! We're sixteen now!**_

 **Meh, so leave us an extra long review, okay?**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

The pace Hashirama and Madara had set wasn't too challenging, and it was nowhere near what Madara had threatened them with.

Sakura and Izuna traveled at the back with Tobirama, half because the younger brothers had been assigned to rear guard, and half so that they could snicker about Madara without being heard.

Tobirama kept shooting them looks but he didn't say anything and Izuna didn't retaliate either.

However, Sakura could also feel the well concealed tension between the two and couldn't help glancing between the two once in awhile.

They took breaks once in awhile and managed to keep a rapid pace throughout. Soon, they began to catch glimpse of a rocky structure from between the trees.

Finally, Hashirama stopped them on a rocky cliff and pointed at the stretch of land down below. "Friends, I present to you...uh..." Hashirama scrunched up his face. "You know? Whatever. There. What do you think?"

Sakura let out a giggle and Tobirama looked down at her. Sakura froze and slowly glanced up, eyes widening. Izuna noticed immediately and he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, eyes narrowed and flashing.

Tobirama said something too quiet to catch and Sakura leaned in a little, ignoring Izuna's hiss.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"He practiced...last night." Tobirama said, just a little louder. "Alot. And he still messed up."

Sakura blinked and she smiled. "Oh!" She grin widened and she turned to Izuna. "That's so like you, Nii-sama!"  
Izuna instantly began stuttering. "Kura-chan! How could you-" He cut himself off when Sakura whipped around to look at the ledge Hashirama had gestured towards.

Now curious and annoyance forgotten, Izuna quickly followed when Sakura began to slowly walk towards where the two clan heads were waiting.

"Wow." She gasped.

' **I approve.'** Her Inner murmured.

"Natural defense." Madara noted. "This cliff would protect us well."

"Is that the first thing you can say?" Hashirama grumbled. "It's-"

"It's so...big." Sakura said, eyes wide.

"It is." Hashirama grinned. Turning to the girl. "Big enough for all of us." He nudged Madara. "See? Sakura-chan seemed to know what we're talking about."

"We are here to observe the livability of this location." Madara said.

"We are talking about the habitability." Tobirama said at the same time.

Sakura saw the crestfallen look on Hashirama's face. The Senju head turned and reached towards her. "Sakura-chan. The grouches are bullying me." She gasped when Hashirama scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around.

Madara narrowed his eyes and Izuna let out an indignant "Hey!".

Sakura, however, was kind of enjoying the ringing in her head. "Faster." She said. She sensed rather than saw Madara and Izuna stiffen and realized her mistake a split second later. Sakura let out a gasp as they sped up and she instinctively gripped Hashirama's hair. Suddenly, her mind went cloudy and different images trying to pull her attention. She felt words force it's way out of her mouth before she could stop them. " **That's one."**

Hashirama did not pause, nor did he slow down, but he glanced up at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Nothing." She took a deep breath. "Put me down, please."

Hashirama complied.

" **Two."** Sakura gasped and she darted over to Madara's waiting arms and buried her face into his clothes. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan?" Hashirama called, confused.

"You scared her with your long hair." Izuna said. He ruffled Sakura's hair.

Hashirama looked scandalized but before he could press, Madara spoke up. "She is fine. Just a little tired."

Izuna took his words as an order and scooped Sakura up into his arms. "C'mon, Kura-chan. Let's go look at our maybe-home."

* * *

The Senju-Uchiha team continued down the cliff.. They checked around for water sources and animals that may have made their homes nearby. They checked the fertility of the land and how safe the cliff was.

They were all finally satisfied as the sun had just begun setting. The team settled by a close by river to rest. Hashirama ran off after exclaiming that he would see how they could draw the water from here to their new village. Tobirama ran off after him, leaving Madara in charge by default. Sakura instantly darted off to 'explore' and Uchiha Mitsuba hastily ran after her.

Izuna watched his cousin vanish after his sister and turned to Madara. "That was two." He said quietly. "What do we do? Separating them will only buy us so much time. We can't reset the requests unless Hashirama dies."

Madara quickly shushed his brother and sighed. "Hashirama does not know about Sakura." He said. "Perhaps we should just let Sakura finish asking for the requests."

"Then what?" Izuna asked. "What if he says something like 'Oh, I want to fly' and Sakura accepts it as a wish?" At Madara's stare, Izuna shrugged. "What? Hashirama seems like the type to say things like that."

Madara sighed, unable to think of a comeback. "We're never held back the requests from her." He said. "We do not know if there are drawbacks." He paused. "We will have to let Sakura make the requests."

"And what if Hashirama's wish is as outrageous as wanting to fly?" Izuna asked.

In the distance, Madara caught sight of Hashirama hurrying back, his usual bright smile on his face.

"We'll simply have to divert his attention away from flying." He replied. He got to his feet and began walking back towards the rest of the group, who were getting ready to head out again.

"Are we just going to hide it forever?" Izuna asked quietly.

Madara paused in his steps and glanced over his shoulder at his younger. "We will simply do what is best for Sakura."

* * *

 **WE DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRENDOUSLY LATE UPDATE.**

 _ **Darque: This chapter, just like the one from 'The First time to See the World', has been sitting, half written, for a while as well.**_

 **Raven: Don't worry, because we _will_ finish our stories. They might just take some time, especially now since Darque is caught up with playing Aura and League and all those other things she does in her not spare time.**

 _ **Darque: What 'not spare time'? Of course I have spare time! That's why I play!**_

 **Raven: Well, you _do_ take time off school work to make time for games.**

 _ **Darque: I can afford to do so. It's spare.**_

 **Raven: No, not really.**

 _ **Darque: It's fine, as long as I don't fail.**_

 **Raven: And can you say for sure that you wont fail?**

 _ **Darque:...Probably.**_

 **Raven: Sigh.**

 **Read and Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter SIX**_

Sakura ended up making her third request when they were travelling around the foot of the huge rocky mountain that would act as the main defensive structure at the back.

Fortunately, apart from Madara and Izuna, only Hashirama and Tobirama were around to witness it.

Unfortunately, Hashirama, who didn't notice Madara and Izuna's faces pale as lifted her to allow her to look over a ledge, said something offhandedly.

"The one thing I would ask for is for there to be a closer water source." He said. "I wish we could draw the water directly from the river we found on our way."

 **"That was three, and a wish."**

Hashirama tensed. Izuna let out a small sound of protest.

 **"Heh, If I didn't know any better I'd say you knew exactly what you were doing."**

Sakura slipped out of the Senju's grasp and spun around mockingly to face him. **"You want to draw water from the river?"** Her eyes began to glow and Tobirama stepped in front of his brother.

"Sakura." Madara's voice pierced through the air and Sakura paused.

" **Yes, Madara-nii-sama?"** She asked.

"You cannot do that here."

Sakura tilted her head, almost challengingly. " **But it was a wish."** She repeated.

"But you cannot. Not here, not in broad daylight and certainly not in front of so many."

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. " **Oh, look, brother has spoken."** She skipped over to Hashirama. " **Hold onto that wish, will you?"** She spun around, an innocent smile plastered onto her face.

"Where is Sakura?" Izuna asked.

The pinkette tapped her head. " **In here and sleeping."** She said.

"You're not returning her?" Izuna protested weakly.

" **It's you binding me, not me. Just give me a wish and I'll grant it and then we can all be happy."**

Madara turned furiously towards Hashirama. "Make a wish." He demanded.

"Wha-I don't even know what's going on." Hashirama stuttered. He had been standing there, staring with his mouth open, during the whole exchange.

Madara was getting annoyed. "Just make a wish. You can't be that stupid, right?" He snapped. "Just something simple. Anything simple."

Hashirama glanced over at his brother, who looked as confused as he did, and fumbled around a little. "Ah, well...I-I wish it would...rain?"

Sakura beamed at him and waved a hand. " **Nice and simple."** Her green eyes began to glow and Hashirama felt something wet fall onto his hand. His head reared up and he gaped at the sky, which had been clear seconds ago.

Madara shot an arm out, catching his sister, who collapsed just as the light faded. Izuna was at his side in an instant. "Is she okay?"

Madara pressed a hand to her cheek then nodded. "Yes. Just tired."

Izuna let out a soft sighed. "What should we do?" He asked. He took the pinkette from his brother's grasp.

"She got tired and fell asleep." Madara said. "You with your sister complex was unable and unwilling to force her awake." He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, a moment of weakness and an action of defeat, one he used when he had to convince Izuna to do something he didn't want to.

Izuna, as usual, fell for it. "Of course, brother."

Madara nodded then turned to the Senju brothers, who were both still staring. "Do not ask." He said. "If the need arises, I will tell you everything."

Hashirama closed his mouth and slowly nodded. "Very well." He said, finally.

"Brother." Tobirama protested softly. "This kind of power is unheard of. To make it rain-"

Hashirama raised his hand, shutting him up. "We will not question it." He said, then continued before Tobirama could say anything. "It is raining and it will be bad if we catch a cold. We will head back for today and arrange a meeting for a later date in order to discuss our findings."

"I can say here that this location is the most probable." Madara said.

Hashirama nodded. Still, we need to discuss moving and construction plans." He paused, flicking his dripping hair out of his hair. He glanced over at his brother, who had gone off to help their clan mates pack their things. "Would you and your clan mates like to come over to our compound?" He asked.

Still, Tobirama heard him and was by his side in a second. "Brother!"

"What? It's raining and everyone's tired and Sakura-chan needs to rest."

Behind the arguing brothers, Madara and Izuna exchanged their own two cents.

"I don't trust the Senju to not attack us." Izuna said, though he didn't really seem to mean it.

"Sakura needs to rest." Madara said quietly. "And it is dangerous to head out in a weather such as this."

Izuna nodded in agreement.

"So?" Hashirama skipped over, Tobirama growling on the background. It seemed the victor had been decided.

"We will gratefully accept your offer." Madara said.

Hashirama's grin turned to mega wide to stupid. "That's great." He rushed over to his clansmen, who were now waiting patiently to head off, to tell them the news.

Madara turned to the Uchiha and raised his voice. "We will now be heading to the Senju compound for shelter." He said firmly.

There were one or two mutterings but no one questioned him. Satisfied, Madara nodded at Hashirama to lead the way.

* * *

Madara had never found it fair. To him, the power Sakura held was more of a curse than a gift. It had chained her down for the first half of her life and even now that the biggest of threats had passed, Sakura would forever have to be careful of what she said.

He had come to know that Sakura's request-wish power was activated when Sakura asked for something. No matter how small or insignificant, whatever she said that came out as a request would be taken as a request and it would stack up. Once three requests had been given to an individual, she would have to grant any one wish in return.

This had been one of the minor reasons Madara had had Sakura isolated. During times of war, even the smallest of mistakes could lead to something fatal. While Sakura herself had been very careful, she had still been a child. As a brother, he had wished he could give Sakura the freedom she had been depraved but as a clan leader, he had to put the whole clan first.

Still, this position gave him the power he needed.

Sakura was unable to make requests or ask for the even smallest of things and as a brother, he was able to pick up on these things without Sakura saying a word and as a clan head, he had the power and authority to pull it through.

If he hadn't been born into the main house, Madara did not know how he could have protected her.

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen is HEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEE~**

 _ **Darque: Sitting in History~**_

 **Raven: I thought so. You're always in history.**

 _ **Darque: I just finished my presentation and I'm so relieved I didn't mess anything up-**_

 **Ravne: You, not messing up? What happened?**

 _ **Darque:...Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.**_

 **Raven: No problem. That's what friends are for :)**

 _ **Darque:...Right...**_

 **Read and Review~**


End file.
